


Der 19. Geburtstag | Dinner for One

by Thimeus



Category: Der 90. Geburtstag | Dinner for One (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 10:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimeus/pseuds/Thimeus





	Der 19. Geburtstag | Dinner for One

„Ach du bist das, Jimmy. Komm rein.“  
Jim betrat den Sophias Zimmer ohne zu zögern. Bei jedem anderen Mädchen hätte er Hemmungen, aber sie kannte er schon sein gesamtes Leben. Sophia sagte nichts weiter und legte sich wieder aufs Bett, wo sie die Decke anstarrte. Es war selten, dass sie so schweigsam war. Normalerweise verlor sie keine Sekunde damit ihm ein Ohr abzukauen, zumal sie sich jetzt schon über eine Woche nicht mehr gesehen haben. Jim setzte sich zu ihr und wartete erst einmal ab.  
„Also, was ist los?“, fragte er dann.  
„Nichts weiter. Ist schon gut.“  
„Schön, dass es gut ist. Und was ist passiert?“  
„Du gibst ja doch nicht nach, oder?“  
„Dafür kennen wir uns zu lange.“  
Sophia seufzte. „Also schön. Ich habe ja in drei Wochen Geburtstag. Ich wollte ihn mit meinen Freundinnen so richtig genießen, ein edles 5-Gänge-Menü im Weinhof. In den letzten Tagen hat eine nach der anderen abgesagt. Annas gesamte Truppe hat wegen zu schlechten Leistungen den ganzen Monat Ausgangssperre, Melanie soll bei einem Projekt in China assistieren, bei Luna hält so ein hochdekorierter Mathematiker ein Vortrag und Cora wird von ihren Eltern zu einer Familienveranstaltung gezwungen. Und dabei haben wir uns so darauf gefreut.“ Sie setzte sich auf und nahm Jim in den Arm. Sie weinte nicht, nicht äußerlich. Er kannte sie gut genug um genau zu wissen, dass sie sich innerlich gerade die Augen ausheulte.  
„Ich habe da eine Idee.“  
Sophia ließ ihn los, genau genommen ließ sie einfach die Arme hängen. Sie blieb immer noch, den Kopf an ihn gelehnt, sitzen. „Ich habe dich wirklich gern, Jimmy. Aber du und ich, wir beide alleine im Weinhof? Die denken dann doch… ich meine, wir sind doch kein…“  
„Kein Paar“, beendete er für sie. Es stimmte, wie waren nicht zusammen. Er hatte schon einmal darüber nachgedacht, aber er schwärmte einfach nicht für sie. Nein, seine Gefühle für sie waren rein freundschaftlich.  
„Ich bin dir wirklich für das Angebot dankbar, ehrlich. Aber das sollten wir nicht tun.“  
„Das meinte ich auch gar nicht. Du bekommst dein 5-Gänge-Menü, hier in diesem Haus. Und ich mache den Diener.“  
„Alleine? Wie soll ich dann anstoßen? Nein, das wäre doch viel zu einsam.“  
„Das mit dem Anstoßen übernehme ich. Komm schon. Wie oft habt ihr noch ein letztes Mal angestoßen, als ich dich abgeholt habe? Ich kenne eure Sprüche und Trinkgewohnheiten auswendig Ich weiß sogar in welcher Reihenfolge ihr immer sitzt. Lass es mich versuchen.“  
Sophia seufzte wieder. Das tat sie immer, wenn sie aufgab. Deswegen waren weitere Wort auch nicht notwendig.

Drei Wochen später ging Sophia majestätisch die Treppe herunter. Sie trug ein Abendkleid, jenes das sie sich schon vor über einem Monat für eben diesen Tag gekauft hatte. Jim erwartete sie aufrecht stehend am Fuß der Treppe. Er trug ein feines, geliehenes Dienergewand.  
Als sie unten ankam, verbeugte Jim sich vor ihr. „Frau Sophia, Ihr seht großartig aus.“ Er erhob sich und bot ihr den Arm. „Darf ich bitten?“  
„Meinen Dank, Jim. Ihr dürft.“  
Sophia hakte sich bei ihm ein. Jim führte sie durch den Flur ins Esszimmer. Der Tisch war bereits gedeckt, für fünf Personen mit zwei Kerzen und einem kleinen Blumenstraß in der Mitte. Damit er später nichts verwechselte, hatte er sich von seinem Freund sogar Namensschilder machen lassen. Links von Sophia würden Melanie und Cora sitzen, rechts Anna und Luna.   
Jim führte Sophia zu dem Platz an der Stirnseite. Er wartete, bis Sophia sich von ihm löste, dann reichte er ihr den Stuhl.  
„Nun Jim, womit beginnen wir.“  
Jim nahm Haltung an. „Als ersten Gang haben wir Frühlingssalat mit Spargel, Nussöl und Crêpes-Roulade. Dazu gibt es einen trockenen Chardonnay.“  
„Sehr gut. Es darf serviert werden.“  
„Wie Ihr wünscht.“ Jim schenkte Sophia zuerst ein. Sie kostete ihn, aber Jim blieb währenddessen nicht bei ihr. Er wusste, was ihr schmeckte, deswegen hatte er die Speisen so ausgesucht, dass sie zu den Weinen passten. Da er aber dem Protokoll gemäß den anderen noch nicht einschenken durfte, nutzte er die Zeit um ihren ersten Gang aus der Küche zu holen. Das Timing passte. Sophia gab ihr OK und so machte er die Runde. Bei dem dritten Stuhl tat er sogar so, als würde er wirklich von Anna aufgehalten werden. Sie wollte immer einen doppelten trinken.  
Zuerst hielt Sophia ihr Glas in die Mitte. „Auf uns, die Welt und alles, was mir gerade nicht einfällt.“ Daraufhin trank sie einen Schluck  
Jim antwortete mit Melanies Glas: „Ob hier oder am Ende der Welt, beim Trinken sind wir vereint.“  
Sophia trank einen weiteren Schluck von ihrem Wein, Jim trank Melanies aus.  
Dann drehte sie sich zu dem Platz daneben. Sie wiederholte ihren Spruch nicht, die Mädchen sagten sie immer der Reihe nach auf. So sprach dieses Mal nur Jim: „Vor Gott, dem Richter und dem Alkohol sind wir alle gleich.“  
Nachdem er dieses Glas auch in einem Zug ausgetrunken hatte, musste Jim sich schütteln. Wein war nicht sein Getränk, er genoss lieber ein kühles Bier. Aber um ihn ging es hier nicht.   
Nun war Anna dran: „Was Kerle können, können wir Frauen doppelt so gut und hier ist der Beweis.“ Jim bewies daraufhin, dass er ein bis zum Rand gefülltes Weinglas in einem Zug leertrinken konnte. Einen musste er noch: „Frauen plus Alkohol ergibt immer noch Spaß.“  
Nach dem Anstoßen aß Sophia die Vorspeise. Jim stellte sich neben ihr auf, kerzengerade, die Brust raus, den Bauch rein und die Hände hinter dem Rücken gefaltet. Der Alkohol zeigte bereits Wirkung, er musste sich konzentrieren um Haltung bewahren zu können, aber es gelang ihm.  
Der zweite Gang bestand aus einer Tomaten-Fenchelcremesuppe. Dazu gab es keinen Wein, weshalb auch das Anstoßen wegblieb. Jim nutzte die Zeit um sich an den Alkohol zu gewöhnen, doch viel hatte er nicht. Sophia legte schon nach ein paar Momenten den Löffel auf den Teller.  
„Ich fürchte, das trifft nicht meinen Geschmack. Jim, woraus besteht der dritte Gang?“  
„Gedämpftes Wolfsbarschfilet, meinte Dame. Dazu grüne Bohnen, lila Kartoffeln auf einer Weißwein-Vanille-Sahne-Soße. Dazu ein trockener Riesling.“  
„Ich lasse bitten.“  
Jim machte eine leichte Verbeugung. „Wie Ihr wünscht.“ Auf dem Weg in die Küche zog Jim ein wenig nach links, deswegen ging er auf dem Rückweg langsamer. Er holte wieder ihre Speise, während sie den Wein probierte, doch dieses Mal war sie mit dem Kosten bereits fertig, als er ihr das Essen servierte. Auch mit diesem Wein war sie zufrieden, so machte Jim wieder seine Runde. Er vergaß dieses Mal, dass Anna eine doppelte Portion Wein haben wollte, erst, als er hinter Lunas Stuhl trat, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Sein Körper blieb stehen, aber sein Bein, dass er schon zum nächsten Schritt erhoben hatte, wollte weitergehen. Nur mit einer Verrenkung nach hinten konnte er das Gleichgewicht halten.  
Und schon war es passiert, er hatte es versaut. Jim sah entschuldigend zu Sophia, aber sie grinste nur. Jim erinnerte sich, Anna hatte ihn schonmal am Kragen gepackt und zurückgezogen. Er atmete so unauffällig es ging durch. Glück gehabt.  
Wieder sprach Sophia den ersten Toast aus: „Auf uns, die Welt und was mir gerade nicht einfällt.“ Den ersten Schluck trank sie wieder alleine, dann hob Jim Melanies Glas: „Ob hier oder am Ende der Welt, beim Trinken sind wir vereint.“  
Jim erkannte sofort, dass er mehr Zeit gebraucht hatte. Oder man hätte den Arsch, der mit der Schwerkraft herumspielte, nicht rauslassen dürfen. Aber daran konnte er jetzt ohnehin nichts ändern, er hatte etwas zu tun. Er ging, nun deutlich langsamer als vorher, zu Coras Platz. Er hielt sich an ihrem Stuhl fest, als er ihr Glas erhob: „Vor Gott, dem Richter und dem Alkohol sind wir alle reich!“  
Jim musste zugeben, dieser Wein schmeckte gar nicht so schlecht. Er konnte es sogar kaum erwarten, mehr davon zu trinken, aber Annas Platz war weiter weg, als er es in Erinnerung hätte. Dann verlor er den Tisch plötzlich ganz aus den Augen.  
„Hinter dir, Jim.“  
Jim drehte sich um. Wie hatten die es geschafft, etwas in dem Raum einzubauen, das den Tisch bewegen konnte? Und das in nur einer Woche, ohne dass er etwas bemerkt hatte, wo er doch gleich gegenüber wohnte? Aber egal, jetzt hatte er den Tisch wieder im Blick und würde ihn auch ganz sicher nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen. Damit das bei der verrückten Schwerkraft auch nicht passierte, hielt er fortan immer eine Hand auf einem Stuhl oder dem Tisch. Er schnappte sich Annas Glas und erhob es: „Was Kerle können, können wir Männer doppelt so gut und das ist mir gleich!“  
Vermutlich lag es an dem Geschmack, denn diese doppelte Portion kam ihm seltsam wenig vor. Und seine Hand fühlte sich seltsam an, nass und ein wenig klebrig. Wie gut, dass Annas Serviette noch unbenutzt war, so konnte er sie nutzen um seine Hand zu säubern. Die Soldatin nutzte sie sowieso nicht.  
Ein Glas mit der Köstlichkeit wartete noch auf ihn. Durch seine Körperkontakt-Methode kam er sogar ohne Probleme zu Lunas Platz, aber die hatte sogar drei Gläser vor sich stehen. Mehr für mich, dachte Jim und nahm sich das linke. Doch das verschwand, als seine Hand es erreicht und tauchte erst wieder auf, als er seine Hand zurücknahm. Das Gleiche passierte auch bei dem linken, aber bei der Mitte hatte Jim Glück. Er erhob es: „Auen plus Allool ergibt immer noch Wass!“ Jim trank aus und freute sich schon auf die anderen beiden Gläser, welches immer sich nun greifen ließ, aber beide waren nun verschwunden. Enttäuscht darüber stellte er das Glas aus seiner Hand zurück und stellte sich neben Sophia. Das mit dem Brust raus, Bauch rein und die Hände bekam er hin, aber bei der sich ständig verändernden Schwerkraft musste er seinen Oberkörper hin und her biegen ob das Gelichgewicht zu halten. Sophia hatte schon oft gesagt, dass es in ihrem Großraumbüro oft drunter und drüber ging, aber wenn es bei diesen Verhältnissen so ruhig sitzen und essen konnte, musste es ja wirklich heftig sein. Jim bekam großen Respekt vor ihr und schämte sich auch dafür, dass er ihre Ausbildung immer verharmlost hatte.  
„Der Fisch war vorzüglich“, sagte Sophia schließlich. „Jim, wie geht es weiter.“  
Jim räusperte sich. Die Schwerkraft-Störungen hatten ein wenig nachgelassen, er konnte sogar eine mehr oder weniger aufrechte Haltung bewahren. „Mit edlen Rindsfiletrouladen, meine Dame. ‚In Schalotten-Rotweinsoße. Dazu ein Kartoffel-Sellerie-Püree. Als Wein empfehlen wir einen trockenen Spätburgunder.“  
Sophia war einverstanden. Jim ging nun extrem langsam. Das würde wahrscheinlich etwas schlampig wirken, aber er hatte sich noch nicht vollends im Griff. Er war lieber ein wenig schlampig als über seine eigenen Füße zu stolpern. Das Einschenken bei Sophias Glas gelang ihm ohne Zwischenfälle, bei der Speise fand er sich plötzlich im Flur, am Fuß der Treppe wieder. Entweder war er an dem Tisch vorbeigegangen oder er hatte die falsche Küchentür erwischt. Er konnte sich aber beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, wann das gewesen sein sollte. Aber das war jetzt auch egal, das Essen wurde noch kalt und Sophia müsste auch bald mit dem Kosten fertig sein.  
Sie war fertig mit dem Kosten und auch ungeduldig. Sie erhob sich gerade, als Jim den Raum betrat. Sie war überrascht, dass er nicht die Tür genommen hatte, die zur Küche führte, sagte aber nichts. Sie nahm einfach wieder Platz und legte sich die Serviette wieder auf den Schoß.   
„Isssst der Wein genehm, meine Sophieame?“  
Sophia grinste, nickte aber. „Sehr genehm. Ihr dürft einschenken.“  
„Sehr wohl, meine Dame.“ Jim war stolz auf sich. So grinste Sophie nur, wenn ihr etwas wirklich gefiel. Anscheinend hatte er genau den richtigen Wein bis zum Schluss aufgehoben.  
Die Schwerkraft ging wieder, zumindest seine. Die Weinflasche dagegen zog sich in alle möglichen Richtungen. Nur schwer rutsche die Flasche nicht von Sophias Glas ab. Damit es nicht zu einer Sauerei wurde, packte er die Flasche beiden anderen ganz oben am Hals, die Gläser ebenso. Wieder zog es in alle Richtungen, aber Glas und Flasche zogen wenigstens gemeinsam, sodass das, was daneben ging, von seinen Händen aufgefangen wurde. Annas Serviette hatte er auch noch in der Hosentasche, deshalb konnte er seine Hände gleich reinigen. Und weil es sich dabei um die von Anna handelte, dachte dieses Mal auch gleich daran, ihr doppelt einzuschenken. Sie bekam davon wohl nichts mit, denn sie hielt ihn wieder auf um mehr zu fordern. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie einsah, dass ihr Glas bereits bis oben gefüllt war. Unter Alkoholeinfluss war diese Frau wirklich unbelehrbar. Luna hatte jetzt nur ein Glas vor sich stehen, aber das wich immer wieder seinem Griff aus. Nach dem Streich bei dem letzten Gang hatte Jim keine Lust mehr auf solche Späße. Er fuhr mit seinem ganzen Arm über den Bereich, so das Glas zu finden sein musste. Irgendwann spürte er Widerstand, aber nur kurz, denn das Glas kippte um. Doch auch das war nicht schlimm, denn so konnte es zumindest nicht mehr ausweichen.  
Nachdem allen eingeschenkt war, brachte Jim die kaum noch gefüllte Weinflasche zu der kleinen Kommode hinter Sophia. Bevor er die Flasche aber abstellte, hielt er inne. Eigentlich war es ja unfair. Die Frauen genossen den guten Tropfen und er bekam nichts ab. so setzte er kurzerhand an und trank die Flasche leer. Das war wirklich ein guter Wein.  
Der Weg von der Kommode zu Melanies Platz war seltsam lang. Jim behielt sein Ziel fixiert, dennoch kam es nicht näher. Es kam nicht näher, war dann aber einfach da. Es kam so überraschend, dass Jim gegen den Stuhl lief. Der Stuhl kippte, aber Jim konnte ihm noch packen. Natürlich gingen gerade jetzt die Schwerkraftschwankungen wieder los. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sich mit einer Hand an dem Stuhl festhalten und mit der anderen das Glas heben: „Ob hier… oder am Ende vom Geld… wir saufen, bis wir pleite sind. Prost!“  
Allmählich zeigte der Alkohol seine Wirkung. Jims Knie wurden weich und seine Arme schwerer. Aber er hatte es fast geschafft, beim fünften Gang wurde nichts getrunken. Nur noch dreimal trinken, dann hätte er es durchgestanden.  
Die Schwerkraft fing sich wieder, so brauchte Jim sich nur noch um sich selbst zu kümmern. Stets eine Hand auf etwas gestützt ging er zu dem Platz zu seiner rechten… um zu erkennen, dass da Sophia saß. Er musste nach links. Coras Glas lächelte ihm entgegen, als er den Toast aussprach: „Vorm Pott, dem Keller und der Zelle sind wir alle gleich.“  
Weiter ging es zum dem Platz gegenüber. Auf dem Weg dahin verfingen sich seine Beine, aber er war zum Glück langsam genug, dass er sich noch am Tisch festhalten konnte. Seine geliehenen Klamotten waren teuer, er musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht allzu schmutzig wurden.  
Seinen Beinen nicht mehr vollends vertrauend, kniete Jim sich mit einem Bein auf Annas Stuhl. Ihr Glas umschloss er mit beiden Händen, während er es anhob: „Wat die Kerle könn‘, könnnnnnnen wir Frauen immer noch doppelt so schlescht… Und darauf geb ich… meinen Mais!“  
Wo Annas Glas beim vorherigen Gang kaum was gegeben hatte, schien es jetzt endlos viel Wein zu beinhalten. Aber Jim gab nicht auf. Er trank und trank… und trank… und trank… Es war seltsam. Er fühlte den Wein in seinem Mund fließen, aber nichts die Kehle herabrinnen. Irgendwann gab er es dann auf. Anna trank wirklich zu viel, er musste sich das nicht antun. Diesen einen Schluck noch von Luna, dann war Schluss mit Alkohol. Zweimal würde Sophia noch essen, dann war es das gewesen. Er freute sich schon darauf, sich zu Hause zurückzulehnen und ein kühles Bier zu genießen.  
Nach dem bisherigen fiel es Jim überraschend leicht zu Lunas Platz zu gelangen. Selbst ihr Glas verzichtete auf seine Spielchen, sodass er es problemlos erheben konnte… nur um durch das Gewicht vornüber zu kippen. So gerade noch schaffte Jim es, sich mit seiner freien Hand abzustützen. Das war die Zielgerade, als ob er jetzt aufgeben würde: „Pfauen im Alkohol bereiten uns Spaß!“  
Ohne das zusätzliche Gewicht konnte Jim wieder gerade stehen. So nahm er wieder seine Position neben Sophia ein. Brust raus, Bauch rein, Hände hinter dem Rücken und aufrechte Haltung. Das funktionierte soweit, aber seine Beine spielten nicht mit. Sie wollten einfach nicht dahin, wo sie sein sollten. Erst, als Sophia mit dem vierten Gang fertig war, hatte er beide Füße an Ort und Stelle gebracht.  
„Das war überragend, James“, meinte Sophia. „Aber ich denke…“  
„Es gibt Pannah Cottana, Miss Sophia. Mit frischen Liedern, ich meine Beeren.“  
Sophia legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es tut mir leid Jim, aber ich kann nicht mehr. Lass uns dieses Mahl beenden.“  
Jim machte eine leichte Verbeugung, mehr traute er sich nicht. „Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, meine Dame. Gibt es etwas anderes, wonach es Euch gelüstet?“  
„Mir steht der Sinn nach etwas Unterhaltung. Geleitet mich auf mein Zimmer.“  
„Sehr wohl.“ Jim half ihr beim Aufstehen und ließ sie sich wieder bei ihm einhaken.  
„Wie gut bist du im Karaoke?“, fragte Sophia im Flur.  
„So gut wie immer, meine Sophia. Eine Mischung aus Froschgequake und Wolfsgeheul.“  
„Hm… In dem Fall, mein Liebster“, sie kicherte verschwörerisch, „musst du mich auf eine andere Art und Weise unterhalten.“  
„Was immer Ihr wünscht, meine Dame, ich werde mein Bestes geben.“


End file.
